


One Good Thing

by thegaromaster



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic, Drug Use, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Domestic!AU with Leon, Chris and Piers. Piers happens to just bump into Leon at a bar, and then they end up at Chris' place. Warning: Drug Use, Alcohol Use</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started working on this as a warm-up for something, but liked it and continued it. nearly all of it is drafted. im just having a hardtime rewriting some bits.  
> chris will be introduced in chapter 2. and then met in chapter 3. all in all it should be either 3 or 4 chapters long.  
> if there are any issues pls let me know, i'll fix them. thankyou!  
> let me know on [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/) because i dont check here often!

Leon shifted on his barstool. Trying to get comfy on this thing felt damn near impossible, and this constant shifting of his butt made the part he was trying to play all that more difficult. It was the cool, mysterious loner. You know the type, sat alone surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the bar goers, paying them no mind, letting thoughts of his dark past lull over his mind, but Leon struggled. He was trying too hard, he wanted to make sure that if there were to be anyone watching, this would be the impression they got of him.

He constantly shuffling, and the fact there wasn’t as much hustle and bustle as he expected there to be, marred his efforts. The night was relatively quiet. He could hear the hum of the bar-goers behind him, and from the corner of his eye watched as people whirled past him, caught up in their conversations, and their bathroom missions.

“I’ve been on missions…” Leon muttered to himself, and as the words were uttered from his lips a bartender came into his sights. 

“Sorry sir, what was that? Can I get you anything else?” She spoke to him, her voice a little too sweet for his taste.

“No, no. Thanks though.” Leon waved her off with a flick of his hand and a shake of her head. He waited a moment until she disappeared to the other end of the bar before gripping the tumbler that sat before him. A thought of consideration made its way to the forefront of Leon’s mind. _Why do I continue to drink this stuff?_ He looked down at the bourbon before him, but he already knew the answer to his question. It’s what men drank, hard, mysterious men, and he wanted to follow in their heavy footsteps, yet still found the taste utterly revolting. He bought the glass to his lips, the strong smell of alcohol charged through his nostrils, as he supressed the shiver that he could feel rising. Leon took a swig, swallowing as hard and fast as he could, he didn’t want any of the bourbon to actually touch his tongue. He did his best to keep a straight face as the heat ran through him, though the burn of the alcohol lingered at the back of his throat.

With a rather a solid clunk Leon set the glass back down on the bar and sat there for a moment, his hands still clung around the glass. It was a moment of unknowing. Unknowing whether anyone watched him, unknowing whether he should finish his drink before leaving, unknowing _if_ he had the stomach to finish the rest of the fiery, burning water that sat before him. Shallow thoughts ran through his mind until he felt something on his back, and had noticed he seemed inexplicably closer to the glass than he was a moment ago. The fiery, burning water had been spilt over his shirt, and the ice, on the counter. Something had hit his back, and that something was still there. Heaving, he pushed the weight from his back, and himself from the glass.

Leon snapped around, quickly bringing himself to his feet, though the quickness of his movements may not have been such a good idea. A rush came to the front of his head and the realisation of how much bourbon he’d managed to stomach, hit him. A young man stood in front of him, he seemed entirely unbothered about the situation that he’d _literally_ thrust upon Leon. The young man went to try and rub some of the liquid from Leon’s shirt. The touch of his fingers over his chest sent a spark through Leon that bought forth the shiver that he’d tried to suppress earlier. Leon pushed the young man aside, and began his own mission to the bathroom.

 _I’m sure I know him. Where? He was well dressed though, except for the scarf,_ thoughts ran through his mind. Leon felt the cold, saturated patches of shirt that cling to his chest, sending a small shiver through him.

“Hey, I was trying to apologise,” the words became almost inaudible but then he heard something, “old,” Leon didn’t care to look back, but he was certain he’d heard the word old.

He think I’m old? Leon thought to himself, not stopping in his pursuit to the bathroom. He didn’t want anyone to seem him affected by such gross defamation, and began to climb the staircase that lead to a set of private bathrooms, somewhere where he could dry his shirt in peace. He considered climbing two steps at a time, and after one step decided that the alcohol coursing through his system would make it a rather difficult endeavour.

At the end of the corridor, Leon took himself into one of the private bathrooms, closed the door behind him and stood in front of the large mirror that was hung above the counter. Unbuttoning his shirt, Leon slowly revealed his sculpted chest to the only pair of eyes that were watching, his own. A light blanket of hair ran from his chest, and narrowed as it went southward. He ran a hand over his chest and torso. He frequently thought about shaving it, but he liked the feeling, he liked the roughness that it gave him. The same hand came up and began to poke and examine the various regions of his face. As Leon leant closer to the mirror to get a better look he pushed some of the loose strands of hair from his face.

“Old,” he snorted, “he wishes.” Leon took himself and his shirt over to the dryer to dry away some of the wetness. The loud whirring of the hand dryer began, as they pumped hot air out on to Leon’s shirt. He let his shallow thoughts surface again, completely unaware that the door had crept open.

Leon felt a hand reach over his shoulder, _I never locked the door,_ he thought to himself, _fuck, so stupid._ Instinctually, he spun around and took a hold of the other’s wrist, twisting it up and pushing it back. The other blocked Leon’s right-handed attack with his forearm, and then Leon saw who it was. The young man, the young man who’d ruined his shirt and called him old. Leon racked his brain trying to think of where he’d seen him.

He looked down at him, he was mouthing something, but he couldn’t hear. Leon vacantly shook his head, letting him know he couldn’t hear anything.

“… the dryer…” He shouted at Leon.

 _Oh shit, the dryer_ , Leon thought to himself. He let his grip of the young man go and turned to shut off the dryer.

“You know, for saying you’re old, you’re pretty quick.” The young man announced, his tone seemed entirely sincere, well except for the sarcasm Leon was convinced he’d heard.

“Get out.” Leon’s tone was sharp.

“What? I’m just trying to apologise.” The young man stepped backwards, and leant against the door. His brow was cocked, as he eyed Leon. The lock of the door clicked into place.

 “You probably should have done that the first time.” The young man said as he stepped towards Leon.

“Thanks, but I can manage- ” And in that moment Leon knew who he was dealing with. Piers Nivans, one of the men under Chris, the one he’d spoken about, “You’re Nivans, right?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re one of Redfield’s men?”

“It’s Piers, and yeah. Why?” Piers’ brow still cocked though his expression shifted to something more inquisitive. Leon rolled his eyes.

“He, he… It doesn’t matter.”

“You’re Leon, right? Kennedy?” Piers asked in response, though he already knew the answer to the question. Leon responded with a nod, and Piers took another step towards him.

“Look, I just wanted to apologise. You know? Make it up to you.” Piers took another step towards Leon, a smile crept over his lips. _Does, does he want to fuck?_ Leon thought to himself, _I bet he was checking me out in the bar, I mean who wouldn’t_. Leon gloated, inwardly.

Piers took another step, and swallowed hard as he glanced over Leon’s exposed chest. The gap between them grew shorter still. Leon could smell the alcohol that Clung to Piers’ breath. Leon stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.

“You’re drunk.”

“So’re you.” Piers glanced down at the hand on his chest.

He had him there, Leon didn’t know how to respond except for withdrawing his hand. He knew he had to say something, anything otherwise Piers would take the opportunity. Maybe Leon wanted him to take it though, he couldn’t deny that the man stood before him was attractive, and here he was practically begging for Leon to throw him a bone. A smirk spread across his lips, as he laughed inwardly at his own joke. He’d heard the rumours.

Piers on the other hand, took Leon’s smirk as a surrender to his conquest. He closed the gap between them, and let his hands sit on the hard muscle of Leon’s torso. His eyes closed, and with it Leon let out a soft breath, almost a moan. Piers’ couldn’t really tell, but he knew that he’d won. He pushed his hands up Leon’s body, and that soft breath become far more distinct, a moan of pleasure, or it could have been of satisfaction. Piers didn’t care either way, he was already hard and honestly, just wanted to fuck.

Leon opened his eyes to see Piers looking back at him, his eyes laced with lust. Piers went to push himself against the other man, but Leon stopped him with a firm grip on his jaw. Piers grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes as they continued to look at each other, Leon broke it as he pulled him into a short, soft kiss. Piers whined, the separation was unbearable. He needed more. He went back in for another, this one was longer, deeper, harder, and exactly what he wanted. Leon pulled Piers closed, grinding himself against the younger man. Piers let has arms wrap around Leon, his hands snaking up with his back. His fingers twisted around Leon’s hair, pulling his head back, breaking the kiss.

 _Oh_ , Leon thought to himself, letting out a smug huff, _we’re gonna play this game_.

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe just the eagerness of the two men, but as Leon went in for another kiss he misjudged his weight, sending himself forward into Piers, and Piers backwards into the wall. It hurt, but Piers didn’t let it stop him. A dull throb rose in the wake of the initial sharpness, but a flurry of touches and kisses from Leon was enough to keep him distracted. His neck, his jaw, and suddenly he felt his arms lifted.

In the moments that Piers had been caught off guard Leon had used a hand to pin his wrists up against the wall behind them. He flashed Leon a glance of weakness, a bluff, as though he’d just realised he couldn’t break free. In return, he was offered a coy smile. Piers gave a tug of his wrists, and another before looking at Leon. Leon’s coy smile, now a coy grin, only made Piers want to fuck him that much more.

Leon went to speak.

“I’d keep your mouth closed if I were you, who knows what’d end up in there?” Piers remarked, seemingly forgetting his, compromised position.

“Oh? Would it be this by any chance?” Leon took a firm grasp of Piers’ hardness with his free hand, palming it slightly through though denim fabric. Piers grunted, his breath heavy. He could feel a warm ooze of precome leak from the tip of his erection as Leon continue to toy with him.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Leon smirked, as he gave another squeeze of Piers, “Or would rather it was the dog? I’m not too sure?” Leon tapped a finger against his chin playfully.

Piers narrowed his eyes, and gave a shout as he wrenched his hands free.

“All you had to do was ask,” Leon couldn’t help himself, “like a good boy.”

“Shut up!” Piers shouted at Leon, and pushed him back against the counter, Piers went in for another kiss and slid his hand down, wanting to feel Leon’s hardness.

“Like you’d be able to keep up with me anyway? I’m surprised you’ve managed to stay hard for this long.”

Leon rolled his hips into Piers’ grip.

“I didn’t know your _thing_ got you so worked up.” Leon managed between breaths, and the assault Piers was carrying out upon his lips.

“It’s _not_ my thing.” Piers gave a squeeze, he thought it might have been a bit too hard but it didn’t seem to deter Leon who gave only a grunt in response.

“Sure, sure,” Leon began to unbuckle his belt, “how about you make this your thing?” Piers gave a questioning brow, and then almost a laugh as he lowered himself to his knees, his hands planted firmly on Leon's thighs.

“That was awful.” Piers looked up to Leon, his lips curled into a slight smile. Leon swallowed hard, the pretty face that stared up at him bought forth a torrent of filthy thoughts to the forefront of Leon’s mind. _Piers, with his tongue out, begging for me, begging for my come. Fuck, I could come right now_. Leon shook the thoughts from his mind, wanting Piers to pay the attention that his aching erection deserved. 

 “Whatever. I thought it was pretty good. Just hurry up about this will you. We’ve been in here for too long already.”

“Well, then let’s quit the bullshit and just fuck?” Piers stood back up, Leon rolled the thought over his mind.

“Yeah. Where do you wanna do this?” Leon asked.

“Over the counter. It’d be pretty hot to watch myself fuck you in front of a mirror.”

“Fuck me?” Leon considered the thought for a moment, completely ignoring Piers’ narcissism.

“Come on then.” Leon turned around, as he did Piers pushed his back down, leaning him over the counter. He bought down his belt, a tugged away the tight boxers that clung around Leon toned ass. Piers gave a squeeze.

“Calm down, boy.” Leon laughed a little harder this time.

“You seem to be forgetting exactly where you are.” As Piers slapped Leon’s bare ass.

“Can you just quit it, and fuck me before I change my mind?”

“Stop complaining, you want this as much as I do.” Piers was right, and they both knew it. Unbuttoning his jeans, Piers slipped his erection out from behind his underwear. With a firm grasp, he slowly bought it down over Leon’s ass. He gave a few pumps, and using his dick began to smear his precome over Leon’s ass. He let go of himself, and finished the job off with two of his fingers. Slowly, he let one slip inside.

Leon felt the finger push inside of him, it’d been a while. He’d forgotten just how good it felt to have someone inside him, but it wasn’t enough, he wanted Piers to fuck him. Leon pushed himself backwards as Piers pushed another finger inside, and as he did the burn of him being stretch began to surface.

Piers let Leon adjust to the girth now inside of him, and with his other hand began to coat his erection with the rest of the precome that he could pump from his dick, and a few globules of saliva.

“You think you’re ready?” Piers’ previous tone had been replaced with something else, it seemed hushed, hurried almost.

“Yeah,” Leon noticed Piers’ heavy breath, “go for it. Let’s just hope I can keep up with you.” Leon smirked, and Piers’ looked at him through the mirror. Another slap, not hard enough to wipe the smirk from Leon’s face.

Piers pushed himself inside of Leon, who hunched further into his slouch over the counter.

“Fuck,” he whispered, as the burning stretch intensified.

“Sure you’re ready?” Piers began to pull out, but Leon stopped him. He reached around, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward, further inside.

“I didn’t say stop.”

Piers let a look of sheer pleasure run over his face, as he began to roll his hips into Leon. Glad that he didn’t argue about letting Piers fuck him, Leon let his head roll. A mix of feelings washed over him, shame, possible disappointment in himself, Piers was pretty young and fucking in a bathroom of his local bar seemed pretty sleazy, though everything about it turned him

A flurry of emotions hit him as he glanced at the mirror, seeing Piers fuck him over the bathroom counter. Shame, guilt, humiliation. Piers was younger than him, by at least 10 years, and he was being fucked by him in the bathroom of his local bar. It was sleazy, yet it evoked something in him which just made him want Piers to fuck him harder. He let his eyes close, and lose himself in the pleasure that Piers bought him. In this moment, he wanted nothing more than for Piers to make him come.

Piers picked up his pace, and all the feeling of guilt and shame were replaced, with something hot, with something primal. A searing heat coursed through him, noises of pure ecstasy flew through his lips, filling the room, echoing through Piers’. His grip on Leon became tighter, his thrusts harder, faster. His ragged breath, hot the nape of Leon’s neck.

Leant on his hand, and not wanting to break Piers from his sexual onslaught, Leon twisted it round so that he could palm his erection. He could already feel the wetness of precome that had seeped through his pants.

Nails dug into his skin, it was deep, and in any other situation would’ve been painful, but here it was something entirely else. Piers pulled him, pushed him, used him, and Leon loved every moment of it. The pressure from one of his hips faded, but soon after there was a sharp tug on his hair, yanking his head back. Another hand found its way over his shoulder,

The pain from one of his hips faded, but was replaced with a sharp tug on his hair, his head being yanked backwards. Another hand on Leon’s shoulder, letting Piers drive letting Piers drive himself further into Leon, who continued to palm himself with his trapped arm. Piers’ hips jerked, his movement become more erratic.

“Don’t come.” Leon snapped, though his breath was laced with lust and the command wasn’t as effective as it should have been.

“I can’t, I’m-”

“No!” Leon shouted, much more affirmative this time round though it was still useless.

Piers could feel his toes curl as he drove himself as deep as he could into Leon, the tightness within him pulled tighter and tighter still. His forehead gleaming with beads of sweat, he hunched over and as he did the tightness burst.

“Fuck,” his breath hot and ragged, “Chri-”

Piers seemed as surprised as Leon did as the word began to fall from his mouth. In an attempt to save himself from further humiliation, he tried to turn it into an elongated, breathy moan in the hopes that Leon wouldn’t notice. He was wrong. He let go of Leon’s hair, and covered his mouth, ensuring that no other unwarranted words would escape.

“Did you just come?” The lust from Leon’s voice had dropped, already knowing the answer to question he was asking, feeling the last few pulses of Piers inside of him.

“I’m sorry,” Piers tried to catch his breath. Leon rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear the rest of what Piers was offering, instead giving a small huff. He pushed Piers backwards, ensuring that he took his now limp dick away with him. Piers leant back against the wall, still trying to get his breath back. Leon took this moment to clean himself up quickly, slip his shirt back on and then proceeded to pull his phone from his back pocket.

Leon, now at Piers’ side, snakes his arm round Piers’ waist.

“What’re you doing?” Piers asked, trying to catch his breath.

“Just hang on, sweat heart.” Leon reaches his phone out.

“Smile.” Leon follows his own advice, yet doesn’t give Piers much time to respond as he snaps a picture of the two of them, his phone just high enough, hoping that he’d catch a glimpse of Piers’ limp dick. Leon bought his phone back down for a closer inspection, and his plan to catch a glimpse of Piers worked.

 “Want a look?” Leon flashed the screen at Piers face, giving a moment to look at himself. He felt his cheeks burn, even more than they already were in the photo. Leon’s bare chest was visible, and other than that all you could see was the smoulder in his eyes, a suspicious grin across his lips. They both looked quite hot, but then he noticed something.

“Why my dick, you creep?” Piers doesn’t seem upset, just mildly annoyed.

“You ruined my evening, my shirt and then don’t even have the decency to make me come? I’m pretty sure we should file a report to your Captain, I’m sure he’d like to know all about your _indecent behaviour_.” Leon smirked, and now he’d won.

He scrolled through his contact list and tapped a few times, making sure to keep eye-contact with Piers. He wanted to see the look on his face as he’d sent this to Chris. Leon glanced down at his phone, making sure that it’d sent.

“Oh no…”

“What?” Piers said, cleaning himself up, and dressing his lower-half, “accidentally sent it to your snapchat story?” His tone utterly full of sarcasm, he wasn’t going to shed an ounce of sympathy on Leon.

“I, um-” Leon began to fumble, but before he could he was cut off by a loud knock that came from the other side of the bathroom door. Tucking his phone away, Leon buttoned up his shirt.

“They can’t catch us in here.” Piers whispered, as another barrage of knocks hit the door.

“No,” Leon responded with a hushed voice, “they’re not gonna.” With a heavy shove, the paint that had glued the panes shut snapped, and as it did the panes flung open, giving the two of them a rather convenient exit.

“Come on,” Leon motioned for Piers to go first, who quickly made his way out of the window. Leon watched him, watching how he moved, how the denim of jeans clung to his ass. He felt a twitch in his, unfortunately, still aching erection. He hoisted himself out of the window, and closed them behind him. As they both made their way down the fire exit, the two of them said very little to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chris will appear in the next chapter, which is already drafted. i just need to type it up.  
> sorry, there isn't much happening in this chapter. it's just really introspection, and thinking how much they wanna fuck the other.  
> if there are any issues pls let me know, i'll fix them. thankyou!  
> let me know on [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/) because i dont check here often!

“You know it’s probably been raining.” Leon held his hands up as though he expected to feel rain, yet there was none. The night these two had escaped into was undeniably pleasant. A cool breeze ran over them, taking with it the heat from their cheeks, and as Leon took a breath through his nose the sweet smell of summer rain filled him. He looked up, the moon wasn’t yet fully pitched and remnants of the day still clung to the sky, hoping to make it last just a little long, as they usually did during the summer months.

Piers ignored Leon’s seemingly obvious remarks. His legs ached, the workout he’d just given them still burned hot. Deciding his phone was more worthy than the attention Leon sought, he pulled it from his pocket and checked the time.

**22:26.**

_I should make my way back home._ _I don’t even know where he’s gonna go_ , Piers thought to himself. He glanced over at Leon who was still adjusting some of his clothing and straightening out his appearance. Piers let his eyes run over Leon, slowly letting them fondle Leon’s ass. He’d not noticed before how good it looked in his pants. They were tight, and clung around him, showing off his form and thoughts of their previous activity came flooding back to Piers. With them a sense of shame and stirring of arousal. He swallowed hard, pushing the saliva back down his throat, and with it the thoughts of fucking Leon were pushed to the back of his mind.

Leaving was an option, he could just go, walk away now before anything else happened. The walk would probably sober him up. He could get back to his apartment, and take a nice cool shower, and then hopefully just sleep. Though he’d probably end up jerking off to the thoughts he’d unsuccessfully pushed to the back of his mind. Tomorrow would be a new day, and eventually he’d forget about that happened this evening, time would go on and sometime in the future, when Chris introduced them to each other, there’d be a moment of awkwardness and then they’d laugh about it all. It was a plan, but he was unconvinced that it was the plan he wanted to carry out. 

“Maybe I should- ” Piers seemed startled as his words were immediately cut off.

“Come on, we need to move.” Leon motioned towards the opening of the alley, and they both began to walk. It was calm and calculated, to make it appear as though they hadn’t just climbed out of a window, for fear of being caught fucking. Piers was utterly ecstatic at the fact that he didn’t have to ask to stay with Leon, and act like some desperate, little puppy. He didn’t want to provoke Leon’s already inflated sense of smugness.

They took a left as they came out of the alley. Leon led, though he didn’t really know where he was going. He looked down at the wet pavement. The reflection of the streetlights caught his eyes as they walked. It was pretty, the evening was nice and he appreciated it. Though he was unsure of what he wanted to do. Did he take Piers back to his own apartment? If he did, he might show up uninvited, in the middle of the night and it wouldn’t be the best impression to leave with his neighbours. A young, drunk man coming round and then leaving early the next morning? That wouldn’t do at all.

“Do you think they knew we were fucking?” Piers asked, tearing Leon from his thoughts.

“They probably realised when you shouted Chris’ name as you came. Thanks for that, by the way.” Leon didn’t bother to look at over at Piers for a reaction, he was still trying to figure out how he could fuck him again, whilst retaining some dignity. Though if Leon did look at Piers, he’d probably have enjoyed the sight.

A rush of panic washed over Piers as he remembered his mistake.

“I, I don’t… What are you talking about?” Piers tried to laugh it off, though it wasn’t at all convincing.

“Sure.” Leon snorted, giving his eyes a flick.

“Wait? What happened?” Piers had just remembered a vital detail, that the two of them had forgotten.

“Huh?”

“Before, you said ‘oh no’. What about?”

“Fuck.” Leon muttered under his breath, pulling his phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen, and as he saw the notification light up, his heart tried to forcibly eject itself through his throat, though with a hard swallow, he bought it back down.

 

**Claire Redfield is typing…**

**Claire Redfield has left 3 new messages.**

 

“What is it? Accidentally sent it to your snapchat feed?” Piers persisted, needing to know the mistake Leon had made.

“I sent it to Claire…” Leon’s voice was meagre, as he pushed the phone back into his pocket.

“Redfield?” Piers didn’t really know what to say, but he did his best to hide the satisfaction from his voice.

“Oh, who else would it be?” Leon threw an arm up in the air, livid at Piers’ idiotic response.

“I don’t know, you might know a few people called Claire?” Piers tried again to mask and change his voice, though the attempt wasn’t as successful this time round. Leon didn’t really appreciate it, and chose not to respond, letting Piers’ words hang in the air.

“Well at least one good thing came from this. ‘Serves you right for being such a dick.” Piers’ tone was just a little too smug.

“Well, she’s just seen yours.” Leon shot back.

“It’s worth it, I mean she could’ve seen your ass.”

“What’s wrong with my ass? It’s damn near perfect.” Leon bought his hand to his chest, as though he’d just been poked, rather hard.

“Nothing at all. I’d agree with you, but it’s just a bit _messy_ at the minute.” Piers laughed.

Leon responded with little more than a huff. He didn’t want to get into a match of slinging includes at one another, he didn’t really have the energy for it. The situation that he now found himself in had caused him to sober up, and with his new found sobriety came a rather dull throb right at the side of his head. Though after a moments a thought, he realised it could have been the idiot that walked beside him. Bringing one of his hands to his temple, he began to rub, trying to soothe the dull ache, though it was short lived. A strong vibration from his pocket yanked his armed back down, it was abrupt and Leon felt a little too sensitive at the moment.

His fingers were cold. He imagined it was Claire’s response, or at least another one he’d tried to ignore. His heart began to pound, pulling the blood from his hands, leaving them numb and stiff. What was she going say? Scold him probably for fucking some, _wait how old was he?_

“How old are you? Leon turned to Piers as they walked.

“26, why?”

“Christ.” Leon immediately bought his hand back to his temples, and using his thumb and finger, gave a quick squeeze. It helped, a little. With his other hand, and the fumbling of his cold, stiff fingers Leon began to pull his phone from his pocket.

 _I just a 26 year old fuck me, he actually came inside of me._ _Claire doesn’t know that though, and she doesn’t need to know that. This is fine. It could have been worse though. Would it have been worse if I fucked him though?_

Leon squeezed the phone he’d managed to successfully get out of his pocket.

_No, no. Probably not. Christ, but he clearly wants to fuck Chris, but that’s not really an excuse and if I say that, it’s probably just gonna make her more mad. Chris is like 41 though? This idiot has got some fucking daddy issues to work out._

Leon looked at his screen, worrying as the notification that had so rudely interrupted him lit up the screen.

 

**Chris Redfield took a screenshot!**

 

Leon gave a small rumble of laughter as he read the words, a wave of relief washing over him. He read the words again, and this time let out a burst of laughter. It was short, but loud enough to attract the attention of those that passed by.

“What? What did she say?” Piers asked, Leon’s laughter unsettling him.

“Claire hasn’t said anything yet, but Chris on the other hand,” Leon struggled to maintain himself, “have you ever heard that actions speak louder than words?” He gave Piers next to no time to respond as he threw the notification in his face. As he read the glowing screen before him, Piers’ expression change from one of slight panic, to one of sheer dread.

“No…” Piers’ voice was weak.

“Yes!” Leon countered, “what were you saying before, about one good thing happening?” Leon had a newfound energy, basking in the heat of Piers’ embarrassment. The worry of Claire had faded from the forefront of his mind.

“Why did he screenshot it?” Piers asked, though it sound more as though he were demanding an explanation, though he didn’t give the other man a chance to respond, “why did you even send it to him the first place? Why are you such a dick about things?” Piers’ mind rushed through these demands that he was throwing at Leon, not allowing for a moment’s thought about his previous actions this evening. He’d had enough. He shoved Leon into a nearby wall, and using his forearm, pinned him there. Leon, although caught off guard didn’t resist.

“Woah there sweetie, you gotta give me a chance to respond.” The smile which housed Leon’s words made them seem all the more insincere. Leon knew the real answer, he wanted to make sure that Chris knew he’d messed around with Piers. It wasn’t so much that they were in competition with one another, it was more of a scrapbook, of fucks. A fuckbook you could say, though Leon wasn’t settled on the name. He and Chris had spent enough time together for people to just assume that they _more than friends_ , and they were. They fucked on a regular basis, and did all the other mundane things that those in romantic relationships did. They’d even started having a date night, something that satisfied the romantic fantasies Leon held deep within him. Though he didn’t outwardly show it, he enjoyed them greatly, even if Chris did make little effort. They held some commitments to each other, those that friends would hold, but in terms of sexual commitment, there wasn’t any. It was something they’d both been very clear about. Neither of them held any resentment regarding who the other fucked. They’d both found happiness with their arrangement, and it suited them.

“He’s gonna use it to take disciplinary action,” Piers gave another heavy shove, “this is you’re fucking fault.” Piers grit his teeth, he was furious, and Leon could see the anger burning behind his eyes. He saw a similar burning earlier this evening, and the sight of it again caused the blood that coursed through his veins, to immediately rush southward. Piers was almost panting, his breath hot with panic. Leon could smell him, the aftershave that masked the smell of sweat, the sour alcohol that lingered with each heavy breath. He shifted, trying to inconspicuously conceal the soon to be very visible erection that grew in his pants.

“Oh he’s gonna use it alright.” Leon leant it as far as he could, almost whispering the words to Piers.

“Why? What for?” Piers demanded.

“He’s probably gonna jerk off to it, the dirty fuck.” Leon leant back, his expression change to one of nonchalance.  

Piers immediately backed down, overwhelmed with confusion and arousal.

“It’s hot, that’s why and we both look good in it.” Leon pulled out his phone, and wiggled it in Piers’ face, “sure you don’t want a reminder?”

Leon looked up to observe his surrounds, “wait, where are we?”

“I dunno, I just followed you.” Piers responded. Leon resisted the urge to make the obvious joke of a puppy following him around.

“Just, let’s sit down and work out where we are, and then maybe we can find out what Chris wanted?” A coy grin spread over Leon’s face, as he the embarrassment colour Piers’ cheeks.

Leon took them over to retreat on a nearby bench, which looked rather lonely. It was surrounded by the trees and shrubbery of a small park that it sat in. Piers pulled his phone back out to check the time.

**22:38.**

_10 minutes_ , he noted. They’d been walking for 10 minutes, well there had also been some talking. A few messages from Finn and Andy populated his notifications, asking where he’d gone. As he began typing, ensuring the two knew he was okay, Leon had already started messaging Chris.

 **22:39**  
Leon  
Why’d you take a screenshot?

 **22:40**  
Chris  
my hand slipped lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **22:40**  
Leon  
Sure…

 **22:41**  
Chris  
nah you both looked pretty hot tho ;;)

 **22:41**  
Leon  
I know.  
You know he said your name when he came?

 **22:41**  
Chris  
LMAO!! really? ;’)

 **22:42**  
Leon  
Yeah. :)

Leon waited for a moment, giving Chris time to respond. With no indication that Chris was going to respond, he closed the application. He went to check the messages that Claire had left him, his previous predication of her being upset was right. His phone began to vibrate, and a picture of Claire flashed up on the screen. She was calling him.

“Claire?” He answered, his voice hushed as he scooted himself further away from Piers, trying to conceal the conversation.

“You didn’t respond to my messages…”

“I know, I’m sorry-”

“Why are you hooking up with Chris’ men?”

“It wasn’t meant for you, in fairness.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t. Why are you talking like that? Is he still there?” Claire’s interrogation made Leon feel a little queasy.

“Yeah,” Leon turned to look at Piers who seemed engrossed in his phone, “he is.”

Claire gave a long sigh.

“I mean, you’ve done worse.” She gave a disappointed laugh.

“Like who?” Leon was hurt that his taste levels were being questioned.

“Like anyone.”

“He wanted me.” Claire snorted in response, not really buying what Leon was trying to sell.

“Anyway, I’m gonna finish up this beer, and we’re gonna see who else we can send this to.” She laughed, and Leon heard the laugh of another woman from the other end of the phone.

“Who else is there? Please, come on.” Leon pleaded.

“Gotta go, I’ve got another call coming. Call me on Saturday! Bye-!” Claire shouted down the phone as she pulled it away from her face to hang up.

“Bitch.” Leon whispered under his breath, as though she might still be able to hear. Leon looked down at his phone. Chris had left him a message.

 **22:48**  
Chris  
is he still with you??

 **22:53**  
Leon  
Yeah.

 **22:53**  
Chris  
are you close by~?

Leon checked the map on his phone, they weren’t that far from Chris, or his own apartment at all.

 **22:54**  
Leon  
About a block away.

 **22:54**  
Chris  
doors unlocked lmao  
bring food. dont forget the cw  
I have beer xox

Leon wiped away the greasy marks that his face had left on the screen of his phone. The knee of his pants seemed good enough, he pushed the phone back into his pocket. The moments that followed were a blur. Leon wasn’t entirely sure what drove his next moves, it could have been the fact he wanted Piers to fuck him again, or maybe he just needed to come, and didn’t care who made it happen. He moved quickly to straddle Piers, who in response was shocked at what had just happened. He tried to sink into the bench, though the hardwood wouldn’t allow it. He scrambled to push his phone back into his pocket, before Leon made him drop it.

“You know you never did apologise.” Leon grinned, before pushing Piers’ head and exposing his neck. Using the tip of his tongue, he let it drift slowly downward. Piers almost yelped in response.

“Fuck, what are you doing?” Worry was rife in Piers’ voice, he didn’t want anyone to see them, though it seemed to disappear when he noticed the hardness in Leon’s pants.

“I guess I can’t help that my dick is just that good, can’t get enough of it, hmm?” The gap that had been left by the worry that was once in Piers’ voice, was now replaced with a cockiness.

“Something like that.” Leon ignored Piers’ remark, not wanting to inflate his ego anymore. He dove down, kissing Piers. It was hard and deep, much like the ones he’d given previously this evening. It was something he prided himself on, being an expert kisser and well, from the moans that Piers was letting into Leon, he seemed to be right. Piers wrapped his arms around Leon, pulling him down and even closer to himself, as he did Leon pushed his hands up the younger man’s torso, letting his fingers find the hard nubs on his chest. They began to twist and pull, and as they did the sensations that shot through Piers were overwhelming. He immediately began to thrust his hips upwards, grinding his own erection against Leon’s hardness. Then, nothing and the coldness of the night hit him. He looked up to see Leon stood before him.

“You coming?” Leon threw his thumb over his shoulder, and then seemed to realise his words, “well not like that.” He gave a small laugh at Piers, who responded with a furrowing of his brow.

“What about this?” Piers asked, pointing toward his dick.

“What about it?”

“Well, are you gonna sort it?”

“I don’t think the words ‘Pier, please put your dick inside of me, again’ ever left my mouth. Besides it’s not my problem.” Leon plastered his face with a confused smile, though he knew exactly what he was doing.

“You started this.”

“Actually, you started this, if you remember.” Leon put his palms together, and widened his eyes trying to mockingly mimic as best he could, “let me make this up to you please, you big hunky man.”

“Why are you still mad about that?” Piers shifted his erection, pulling it up so it aligned with his belt, trying to hide it as best as he could.

“I’m not mad.” Leon became slightly panicked, though from looking at him Piers couldn’t tell.

“Yes you are.” Piers took a step forward, poking at Leon’s chest. Leon looked down at the finger, and then back up to Piers. Their eyes interlocked, and they shared a brief moment of just looking into each other’s eyes.

“Chinese food sound good?” Leon had leant inwards, almost whispering the words to Piers, who wasn’t entirely sure of the older man’s intention. It seemed as though he were trying to make the words sound enticing, though they absolutely weren’t.

“Sure.” His face twisting in confusion, as they both turn and began their walk.

“Where are we gonna eat it?”

“We can go back to my place,” Leon’s lie was fast and quick, not giving Piers’ any reason to question it, “hey, remind me to get a can of soda for you.”

“Thanks, I could for one.” Piers seemed almost touched by Leon.

 _No, dammit, you’re supposed to say why? That would’ve been good_. As the two walked off to get food for themselves and Chris, Leon was inwardly vexed that Piers had unintentionally ruined his joke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did have this outlined a couple weeks back, but after a whole load of stuff went down i took a while to finish it. it feels pretty rushed to me, i dont really know where it is going.   
> i feel like theres a whole load of issues going on in this and im sorry about that  
> let me know on [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/) because i dont check here often!

“Why are we still going up? I thought you said you were on the 8th floor?” Piers asked, confused as to why they both now stood in the hallway of the 14th floor. He wiped his brow, trying to mop some of the sweat up, though it had little effect other than just making his hand wet.

“I _do_ live on the 8 th floor,” Leon was trying to catch his breath, he hadn’t anticipated having climb 14 flights of stairs, “just not in this building.” Piers could almost hear a hint of smugness behind Leon’s words, though the stairs they’d just climbed made it difficult to tell.

“Why’d you just make me climb all these stairs then?”

“Well, in fairness, I didn’t know that the elevator was out. We also have to give Chris his food.” Leon pulled the bag up, and shook it a little just to ensure Piers knew exactly what food he was talking about.

“Did, did I not mention that?” Leon asked. Piers definitely caught the smugness in Leon’s voice that time.

“No you didn’t,” Piers’ tone was sharp, “I don’t- I can’t have the Captain see me like this.” Using his hands, Piers motioned the entirety of his body.

“Like what?”

“Hot, sweating, and just completely gross.”

“I’m sure he’d love it.” Leon teased.

“Oh fuck you.”

“You already have, or have you forgotten?” Leon went to flick Piers’ head, but his hand was batted away before he could.

“It’s my job to be clean, and tidy _and_ professional. If he sees me like this… ” Piers followed Leon across the hallway.

“You’ve never seen Chris out of work have you?” Leon laughed, giving a quick knock before opening the door to Chris’ apartment.

Piers was close behind Leon, nervousness and anger overtook him. He scolded himself, calling himself an idiot for allowing himself to fall into Leon’s trap of making him look like an ass in front of the Captain.

“We’re here. We got your food.” Leon shook the bag again, making sure Chris knew that they’d both gotten the food that he’d asked for.

_We? He knows I’m coming? Of course he does Leon would have told him_. Piers found himself at the mercy of his emotions, it was an intense clash. Nervousness and anxiety told him to run, to flee and never look back, and this was his chance to escape whilst the door still hung open. Anger and hatred which yearned for him to punch Leon, but it made sure he’d use his knuckle to catch his nose and cheek, knowing that his face being vandalised would have the greatest emotional impact on Leon. Finally, curiosity and desire still lingered, the flame that had burned almost all evening, was still unready to be extinguished. It lured him in further, deeper into the situation that unfolded before him. Desire secured its place within him, and as it did he shut the door behind him and followed Leon further into Chris’ apartment.

The small entrance way opened up, into a rather large room. The ceilings were high, and the brick walls were left exposed. It felt almost industrial. As Piers got further in, he could smell Chris, though it was initially masked by something more fragrant. At the far end of the room, spanned a large couch that took up one wall, and curved round following another. Chris was sprawled out at one end of the cough, he didn’t seem entirely bothered by the company before him. The light of the television that sat in front of him danced over his features, he looked up to Leon.

“You got the crispy wontons, right?”

“Yeah I got your god damned crispy wontons,” Leon set the bag down on the counter, “they’re labelled. We also got some stuff, so don’t eat it.”

“I won’t,” Chris acted as though he’d just been hurt, deeply before dismissing it with a laugh, “what do you take me for?” Leon wasn’t having any of Chris’ piss poor attempt at trying to hide his uncontrollable eating habits. Chris shuffled his way over to counter, and began to separate the food.

“Right, well I’m going for a shower. I need to clean up this mess.” Leon’s voice almost went into whisper. The accompanying glace that Leon shot towards Piers let him know exactly what he meant. Before he could react Leon had disappeared, leaving the two men alone.

“Captain.” Piers stood to attention, slightly worried that his professional position compromised, and not wanting to cause any further disciplinary action. He didn’t really know what to say, the situation was odd, to say the least. He’d never been with Chris that much outside of an official capacity, and seeing his commanding officer, out of uniform and in nothing more than a tank top and jogging shorts, was a shock. It was something he’d never thought of, never even entertained the idea of, or at least he told himself so, but with Chris’ back to him, Piers began stealing glances of something that definitely did cross his mind.

“Chris is fine, Piers. You know you can make yourself comfy. I’ll bring the food over.” Piers did so, and as he did Chris foraged through the bag that Leon had set down, he began separating the marked boxes, leaving Leon’s in a neat pile.

Chris wasn’t far behind, and sat himself back down on the couch, setting the food back into their respective piles on the coffee table.  They began to eat, and as they did idle chatter began to sprout between them, closing up the cold awkwardness that Leon had seemingly left. Piers had to say something though, the events of this evening ran through his mind, the anxiousness of the unknown growing within him.

“That photo, that Leon sent earlier. I just wanted-”

“What photo?” Chris did his best to look as confused as possible, though lying never was Chris’ strong suit.

“The one you saved to your phone.” Piers’ counter was quick and harsh, something he immediately regretted.

“Oh yeah, I remember now.” Chris tried to laugh his attempt at a joke away, though it didn’t work.

“It was a mistake. It’s not something that I would usually do,” Piers’ formal tone returned, he shifted in his seat, straightening himself up, “I’d just drank too much.”

“It’s fine, I don’t care what you do when you’re off duty.” Chris smiled, attempting to put Piers at ease. In truth, Chris really wasn’t bothered. He had no reason to be, and just wanted the conversation to be over. He’d experienced the short temper of Piers once before, and in this moment wasn’t looking to witness it again.

“So then why’d you save it?” Piers pushed a little further. The ease that Chris had welcomed him into, coupled with the fact he knew that Chris wasn’t going to do anything with the evidence he’d saved, had suddenly caused him to suddenly outgrow his boots. Chris swallowed, and continued to watch the screen that flashed before them. Piers wanted to know what Leon had already told him earlier, but earlier he hadn’t entirely believed it and now he wanted to hear it from Chris. Thoughts began to creep and take over Piers’ mind, thoughts of Chris, thoughts of Chris thinking of him and they began to fill his ego. Before Piers could begin to lose himself in thoughts that now filled his mind, Leon sauntered back into the room, and leant against the frame of the door that lead to Chris’ bedroom. The towel that barely clung to his hips, rode low and looked as though it could fall at given moment, though Piers suspected this was probably the effect that Leon wanted to give.

“Chris, you know, you should really shave. Your face you looks a mess.” Leon let little emotion show in his words, as he used another towel to dry off the upper parts of his body and hair. The words should have been sharp, but Chris knew Leon well enough to know they weren’t intentional. Chris rubbed at his face, scratching the short beard that Leon apparently detested.

“Thanks,” Chris mocked, “I’ll get to that when you can finally tear yourself away from the bathroom mirror.”

“I’m away from it now.” Leon snorted, as he disappeared back into the bedroom.

“Besides, I think it looks pretty hot.” Chris looked over to Piers from some form of approval, though Piers was unsure as to whether he truly wanted approval, or just wanted to mock Leon further. Piers couldn’t find the words, or in fact any words. A pained smile sat on his face trying to cover the sheer frustration that fumed behind it, as he racked his mind to find something to say. Something that didn’t make it seem as though he was utterly desperate to fuck Chris, and seeing as though he was, he was that much more conscious.

“It, definitely makes you look, older- MATURE!” Piers nodded as the words left his mouth, trying to convince himself that he had found the right thing to say. The pained smile still hung on his face, masking the pained screams that echoed through his mind.

“Well I better shave it then.” Chris’ face and head dropped almost simultaneously.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean-”

“Kidding,” Chris threw his hands up, confessing to his crimes, “you gotta relax.”

“Here this’ll probably help.” Leon returned from the bedroom, looking noticeably dryer. His hair had been combed and pushed back, and the towel that had loosely clung to his hips, was gone. Instead he wore a loose fitting shirt with a pair of boxers, though from the glances that Piers stole, Leon may as well have not been wearing them, they did little to cover him. He sat next to Chris, and shook out a pill from a prescription bottle. He sat it on the table in front of Piers.

“What is it?” Piers asked.

“They’re painkillers. Chris gets them on prescription,” Chris nodded in agreement and finished off Leon’s sentence, “but I don’t usually need them, so we take them to get high.” Piers appreciated the bluntness, though Leon didn’t.

“What?” Chris protested, “There’s no real sexy way to say let’s get high on pills?” Leon ignored the protests, and shook himself out a pill, and two for Chris.

“Maybe relax, Leon prefers the term relax, because it sounds less sleazy.” Chris offered, though Leon refused to say anything.

Piers looked at the pill before him, and then back up at the two men. Chris’ face offered little, other than a smile as he swallowed the two pills that Leon had set before him. Piers turned to look towards Leon.

“If you don’t want to take it, it’s understandable. But a heads up, it’ll feel good and probably help with the little problem that we encountered earlier.” Leon took the pill that he’d set aside for himself.

“Anyway, you can take a shower if you want. It’s up to you.”

“Actually that’d be pretty great,” Piers was taken aback by Leon’s sudden hospitality, and slightly confused by the pill that now felt sticky in his hand, “thanks.”

Piers didn’t waste any time, a shower really did sound good right now, “through here right?”

“Yeah, oh and I left some clothes on the bed for you. They should probably fit.”

“Thanks, again.” Piers’ voice was slow, still confused as to why Leon’s smugness has dropped. He disappeared into the bedroom.

Chris passed Leon his food, and the smaller man began to eat. He was tired, this was the first moment that he really got to feel it and the warmth that Chris held was inviting, he leant backwards, and as he did Chris wrapped an arm around Leon’s chest.

“His little problem? What’s that about?” Chris asked.

“Oh,” Leon almost gave a laugh, “yeah, he didn’t last long.”

“How long?” Chris felt himself getting hard thinking about the two of them fucking.

“Five minutes, if that.” Leon took a few bites of his food, “I don’t think he’d ever fucked an ass this good before.” Leon gave a grin, Chris couldn’t see it but knew it was there. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh I’m sure,” Chris took a moment to think about what Leon had really said, “he fucked you? I didn’t think that was your thing?”

“No, it’s just not your thing.” Leon shot back.

“Okay, okay. No need to be so sharp.”

“Who’s being sharp? It’s good to get fucked once in a while. I mean, when you’ve got both an ass and a dick as good as mine, it should be almost criminal to put them to waste.” Leon said, as though the words his spoke were fact.

“It sure is.” Chris voice became low, as he began to kiss the back of Leon’s neck.

“Sure is what?” Leon asked, his ego expecting it to be answer to be an agreement to his newly proposed edicts.

“Good to be fucked.” His voice was almost a mumble, his hand began to wander over Leon’s chest, and Leon’s suspicions of an erection in the nook of his back were confirmed.

As the two men began to kiss, hot water surged onto Piers. The decision to take a shower in his Commanding Officer’s home, was probably not the right decision, but in this moment it felt like the best, and coupled with the promise of clean, dry clothes at the end of it. The offer was a hard one to refuse.

The hot water that took with it the grime, salt, and sweat from Piers’ toned body also took with the anger and anxiety that had battled within him. Though he wasn’t entirely sure whether or not it was the effect of the pill he’d decided to take.

Shutting the water off, and bracing the cold that now shrouded him, Piers began to dry himself. He stepped into the clothes that Leon had left him, and Leon was right they were a little big. Though they were undeniably comfy, and as the smell of fresh detergent hit him, he began to laugh. He wasn’t too sure what was so funny, maybe it was the situation, or maybe it could have been the fact that his and Leon’s dick had both been in these boxers. Either way he was certain the effect of the pill that he’d taken had now kicked in. It was warm, blurred and felt as though everything had just been sanded down.

He walked back into the living room, surprised at how well he was able to do so. The sensation was different, it was nothing like alcohol. Alcohol was hard and fast, it made him feel dizzy and sweaty, and that much more confident. Pot on the other hand, made him feely sleep and heavy. Though he hadn’t done it that much, only when Finn came round to his place. This was something new, he was definitely relaxed, yet felt refreshed almost awake. Everything became soft and slow, his head became light, and his emotions almost felt touchable. It was as though everything began to slip.

Everything but the sight before him.

Chris had sunken further into the corner of the couch and Leon was now lay on top of him. They were both involved in each other, their lips fixed to the other’s. Piers without even giving it a moment’s thought went and sat on the adjacent cushion, and crawled up to them. He slid his hand up Chris’ face, breaking his kiss with Leon and pulling him to his own lips. The taste of Leon still lingered on Chris’ tongue, and it wasn’t before long before he could feel Leon’s face up against his. The kiss they all shared was gentle, and soft. Their tongues moved slowly and deep, gracing one another, and Piers found himself already painfully hard.  

“I thought you said this wasn’t gonna make me hard?” Piers asked, his eyes were half-lidded and looked as though he’d just been woken up from a deep sleep. The pained smile he’d wore earlier, had now been replaced with something a lot more dopey. Chris shuffled down, and Piers felt him against his neck.

“No,” Leon’s coy grin had resurfaced, “it’s only going to stop you coming as fast as you did.”

“Good.” Piers managed, between the moans of having Chris at his neck.

Leon turned around, not wanting to leave Piers out of the situation he’d been unknowingly invited into. He let himself sink into Chris, who bought his hands around Leon. His fingers, almost clumsily, stumbled over Leon’s chest, pinching and teasing his nipples. Leon began to writhe between Chris’ legs, as Piers moved in front of him. He snaked his arms around Leon, allowing himself to feel Chris’ body.

“How does it feel?” Leon’s voice was heavy with lust.

“What?”

“The high.”

Piers laughed before any words were able to come forward, “good,” another soft laugh, “really good. Now get on top of me.”

Leon didn’t question Piers’ demand, breaking free of the grip Chris held over him, and pushing himself and Piers over. Piers grabbed a hold of Leon’s loose shirt, pulling him down, into a much more frenzied kiss. It was harder and deeper, much like the kiss that had acquainted them earlier this evening.

Chris pulled his hand down Leon’s back, slowing when they drifted over his ass. Reaching round, Chris began to work Leon’s balls through his boxers. A deep moan forced itself from Leon, into Piers, and with it Chris let go of Leon, and turned his attention to Piers. His heavy hand ran over the younger man’s torso, and over his erection. It was light, but enough to force Piers’ hips upwards, in an attempt to grind his erection against Chris’ hand.

“Enjoying the show?” Leon piped up, the smugness in his voice an attempt bait Chris.

“You know, I am but it’s pretty hard for you to be that smug self of yours when your ass is as high as it is.” Chris laughed, grabbing a handful of Leon’s ass.

“Wait do you mean I’m high, or my ass is in the air?” Leon asked, breaking the Piers’ kiss to turn around, genuinely confused.

“I did mean your ass is in the air, but both are true.” Chris’ hands were still on Leon’s ass, he gave another squeeze.

“You never answered his question.” Piers added.

“Yeah. Are you avoiding it?” Leon had now fully turned to face Chris.

“No, why would I?” Chris was confused as to the interrogation that he was being subjected to, “how could I not enjoy it?”

“You’re right, my ass is sublime.” The words almost feel from Leon’s mouth, surrounded by an air of arrogance, “I’d struggle to resist it if I were you.”

“I think he was talking about me,” Piers piped up from underneath Leon, “you couldn’t get enough of my dick.”

“I think we need more space.” Chris got up from the sofa, and pulling Leon up with him, trying to break the other’s contest of pride.

“I’m pretty I’ve seen you looking at me at work,” Piers looked to Chris, as he was pulled up by Leon.

“Yeah, you’re right,” it was probably the high that had left them without any sense of embarrassment, “sometimes, when I’m at my desk I think about you walking in. I stand up and unbuckle my belt, I don’t need to say anything because you already know what to do. I bend you over the desk, and fuck you. It’s so hard, and so deep that you barely have to touch yourself before you come.” The two men fell silent, entirely unsure as to whether Chris was playing up to Piers’ boast, or whether his story rang true. Chris finished his story with a deep laugh, ensuring the other two that it had just been a joke. Of course it had been a joke, Chris was always the one being bent over the desk in the fantasy.

The short trip to the bedroom that Chris led, was inevitably delayed as Leon and Piers began to fling insults at one another, which was broken up by Chris. A number of smaller stops were made, as the three couldn’t stop themselves from touching, grabbing, kissing and playing with the others.

Leon claimed the top of the bed, pulling the clean shirt off and tossed it over to the dresser. He watched as Piers and Chris undressed each other between kisses at the foot of Chris’ bed. With a short whistle, Leon managed to break Piers away from Chris. He grabbed the base of erection, showcasing it to Piers through his boxers.

“Chris can wait, but this, this has been waiting long enough,” he peeled away his underwear, letting his dick spring free, in an attempt to entice Piers, “now come here, and put this dick in your mouth.”

Leon’s _persuasive elegance_ worked, and Piers followed the order that he was given to the tee, as Chris disappeared into the bathroom.

Leon lay back, his hands under his head. He closed his eyes, as the warmth of Piers’ mouth enveloped the painful hardness that he’d been carrying all evening. He was finally getting the satisfaction that he not only deserved, but had earned. It had been a strange night, to say the least, and this was probably the last situation that he could have imagined 3 or so hours ago.

“Do you always come when someone whistles?” Leon asked, not entirely able to make the face he usually would whilst being contemptuous.

“I can stop, you know, if you’re not enjoying it?” Piers stopped to look up at Leon, his brows furrowed, his grasp on Leon became tighter.

“No, no. This is fine.” Leon took a fist of Piers’ hair, slowly guiding him back down on to his erection. Piers didn’t resist, in fact he rather enjoyed Leon taking control, letting him push himself further down Piers’ throat.

“That’s what I though.” Piers knew what he said, but the words were muffled.

“What? I can’t hear you over the dick in your mouth.” Leon spoke a little louder, pushing Piers a little further. A tightness and heat encircled Leon’s head, and although overwhelmed with pleasure he couldn’t help himself but take advantage of the moments whilst Piers’ was indisposed, “but responding to a whistle, is always good to know.” Leon pushed Piers’ down a little further, it was a little too far down for Piers who gave a jolt backwards in return. It wasn’t enough to stop him though.

Piers felt something, almost as though he was being lifted, pulled upwards. The feeling is a surprise but he allows himself to run with it, unable to tell what it is and passing off as probably the pills he’d not long taken. A coolness brushed past his ass, and he was now aware that this was no longer the high he’d though it was, as he was no longer wearing boxers. Leon found it hard to believe that Piers was so unaware, and so confused. He struggled to wonder how someone could miss a 200lb man getting onto the bed. However, Piers did noticed two hands that began to play with his ass, and he definitely noticed the tongue that began to eat him out.

“Fuck, Chris I need to fuck you.” Leon pulled himself from Piers, and moved behind Chris. Piers is quick to take Leon’s spot, and have Chris’ tongue work over his dick. He can feel how hard Leon fucks Chris, the momentum pushes him further onto his own dick. With each thrust a flurry of moans, and curses fly from Chris and Leon, not entirely aimed at Piers, but he enjoyed them nonetheless.

Piers mimicked Leon’s previous actions, taking a grip of Chris’ hair, guiding him downwards on to his erection. A sight he’d imagined hundreds of times before, pushing his dick down his Captain’s throat, but a sight he’d never thought he’d see come to fruition. Albeit, it was the way he entirely imagined it to be. He wasn’t high when he imagined it, and Chris wasn’t being fucked in the ass by his, _what was he_? Piers was unsure of their relationship.

_Are they just friends? Do they just fuck and then go their separate ways? No, they seem way to close to just fuck every now and again. Oh fuck I’m getting close_ , Piers thought to himself, shifting, trying to subtly hint that he wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

“You gonna come already?” Piers tried to antagonise Leon, wanting to distract himself from his own closeness.

“Why’d you want it?”

“No.”

“You sure? I bet your face’d look even cuter painted in my come.” Leon’s voice was raspy, laced in moans and ecstasy. Piers was right, he was going to come and he needed to make the decision now whether it was going to be in Chris or on Piers.

“No way.” Piers did his best to lie, he didn’t want to give Leon the satisfaction of getting to come on his face, looking so submissive, so vulnerable. He wasn’t ready to give that to Leon, not yet anyway.

“No, come in me,” Chris’ plea reeked of desperation, “I want it.”

Leon struggled to find any argument against Chris’ wants, and his dick was eager to oblige. Leon drove deep, letting Chris have what he so desperately wanted. His thrusts became erratic, wild almost as he let himself g. The tightness that he was all too familiar with broke.

“Fuck,” his words were soft, pained as he clawed at Chris’ shoulder to bury himself within Chris. Chris knew, he could feel the pulses of Leon within him, he knew that he’d gotten what he wanted.  

Emotion, ecstasy and Chris’ desperation overwhelmed Piers. He was so close, yet couldn’t come again, not before Leon anyway. Thankfully Leon was already there, and now Piers could give Chris another load, without feeling the guilt that he’d felt when he’d fucked Leon. He pulled himself from Chris’ mouth, pumping his cock with one hand, and hold Chris’ jaw with the other. His mouth was already open, begging, needing what was about to come. Piers’ moans were heavy, rife with little grunts, and with a few final, rough strokes he pushed himself over the edge. Two thick ropes of come shot from Piers, splashing over Chris’ mouth and tongue, followed by a few smaller spurts. Piers collapsed backwards, his chest heaving and panting, and he was soon joined by Leon who was in a similar state.

Chris was left to his own devices, though the warmth of Piers that splashed over him and thought of Leon inside of him was enough to take him over the edge. He whined, burying his head into the sheets of the bed as came, trying to catch as much as he could into his free hand. Though he wasn’t entirely successful.

The other two were soon joined by Chris, who held his hand up, not wanting to let any more come stain the sheets. The stain wasn’t entirely the problem, trying to sleep in the wetness however, was.

“Have you got a towel or anything?” Piers was quick to recover, and eager to dry off his now limp dick.

“Sure, check the bathroom.” Chris hadn’t fully gotten his breath back. Piers disappeared, and returned just as quickly cleaning himself up on the towel he’d retrieved. He tossed it towards the bed.

“Hey, watch it.” Leon had begun to doze off, basking the warmth of post-sexual bliss.

“It’s not like you’ve not met the mess already on there.” The cockiness that was almost instinctual to Piers, had resurfaced.

“Yeah, but I don’t,” Leon began to clean himself up, “I don’t wanna have to clean up more of your _mess_ again.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Piers let the cockiness fade as quickly as it came, and as it left, exhaustion hit him with a yawn.

“Had enough for one night?” Leon’s familiar smugness seemed as though it would never pass, or be shut it. It was constant.

“No, but Chris has though.” Chris had already dozed off, not bothering to clean himself up like the other two had done. His mouth still hung open, yet now it was slack, and a light snore rose in time with his chest.

 “Yeah, that’s him alright.” Leon gave him a shove, moving him to the other side of the bed, and wiped the towel over his face. Tossing it to the floor, he looked to Piers, “are you coming to bed? Or are you just going to watch us sleep?”

“No, shut up. I’m coming to bed.”

“Well, hurry up about it. And turn the light off.”

Shutting off the light, Piers scrambled onto the bed, and lay down in the nook that Leon had made with his arm and chest. He draped his arm, over Chris’ chest. Exhaustion had swamped the smaller man. He found it difficult to reply to Leon, and instead let small hums do his talking. It was as equally difficult to process anything, to think about what had happened over the events of the evening. The slow rise and fall of Chris’ chest was almost hypnotic, and with the warmth that still lingered of Piers’ high, he found himself slipping, further down into the slow lull of sleep.


End file.
